


Excuse Me

by soondubu



Series: KpopV [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soondubu/pseuds/soondubu
Summary: One of two fics written for kpopv on LiveJournal, way back in 2014. The prompt was "fateful encounter," requested by user justangel.





	Excuse Me

**Author's Note:**

> One of two fics written for kpopv on LiveJournal, way back in 2014. The prompt was "fateful encounter," requested by user justangel.

Jongin woke to a dark pair of eyes that looked more than a little surprised to see him looking back.

The train slowed to a halt, metal wheels on metal bars crying out in protest over being stopped. Those lamplight eyes had turned downward to tuck away a sketchbook and pencil. Jongin watched without blinking, standing when the artist stood, and getting out at a stop nowhere near his own. "Excuse me!" he called. The guy tensed, but he didn't stop walking. He was small, and easily wove through the crowd and away from Jongin. Fortunately, there was still a bottleneck at the stairs. Jongin pressed against the wall as the crowd shuffled around the bend in the stairway, long legs taking him two stairs at a time. It put him right behind his artist in three strides.

"Excuse me," he said, leaning close and voice low.

"What?" said the artist, fearless and...a little offended?

"I wanted to see what it looked like."

"It's not finished."

Sunlight blinded Jongin temporarily as they emerged above ground, and he didn't spot his artist again until he'd already crossed the street. Jongin sprinted through the blinking light and paid no heed to the honking of cars trying to turn. He fell into a jog, then a walk, then matched his pace to the mosey of his artist. When he sped up, so did Jongin. "Can I see it when it's finished?"

"What do you want from me?" The artist stopped, whirled, and if his face hadn't looked almost animation-cute with his large eyes, full lips and button nose, Jongin might have believed his anger. Instead, he laughed.

"I told you. I want to see it."

"And I told you _no_." Jongin smiled wider at the way the guy's nostrils flared in fury.

"How about your name, then?"

That seemed to defuse the situation. Anger turned into confusion, but Jongin noticed that his wariness never dropped. "My name?"

"I'm Kim Jongin."

The artist set his jaw and pressed his lips together. Jongin prepared for another chase.

"Do Kyungsoo."

Jongin laughed again and Kyungsoo went back to looking offended. "Do you know a place around here to get some food, Do Kyungsoo?" Jongin tried to ease his obvious hesitance with what he thought was a charming smile and a casual hand on his hip.

Flaring his nostrils once more, Kyungsoo said, "Come on," and started walking again. Jongin bounded after.

"Can I see the pictures while we eat?"

" _No_."

For just a second, Jongin thought he saw that wariness waver with a tiny glimpse of a smirk at the corner of Kyungsoo's mouth.


End file.
